The Dream
This is the thirteenth episode of Katthryn's Awakening. Story *Sean is heading into one of the safe-rooms to get ready to go to sleep.* *Bartleby, Cassie, and Nurse Joy head into one room, while Sean, Shelby, and Samantha go into another.* Sean: Hey, Samantha... Samantha: Yes? Sean: If we are all here, who's watching over Petaw...? Samantha: Oh, Chansey is actually not only watching over him, but preforming the special procedure that I'm not allowed to know about yet. Sean: Oh, okay. Thank you. *Sean showered, but got back into the same clothes, because he didn't have another pair.* Samantha: Here. we don't have any beds, so you're going to have to sleep on these mats... Shelby: Oh, it's fine, back at our Pokémon Center, we had to sleep on the floor. Samantha: Oh, okay, then. *Sean and Shelby layed out their mats, and got ready to go to sleep.* *Cuttlepuc and Ralts were both snuggled close to their trainers.* Shelby: Wait, Samantha, is it? Samantha: Yes. Shelby: Aren't you going to sleep? Samantha: Oh, no, actually, first off, it's my duty to stay awake throughout the night in case anything happens, and second, it's sort of win win, because I actually have a little case of insomnia... Shelby: Ah, okay, then. Good night. Samantha: Good night. *Sean began to doze off. It had been a little while before he had gotten some good sleep.* . . . Sean: (.....?) *Sean looks around, and all he can see is just a blank canvas, as far as the eye can see.* Sean: (Oh, I must be dreaming...) Voice: ...Sean Sean: (Whoa, what was that...?) Voice: Sean, it's me, Ralts. Sean: (Oh, cool, you have the power to speak to me through my dreams, too?) Ralts: Actually, no. This is not my doing... Sean: (Oh...?) *All of a sudden, in a blurr, Ralts, and a large figure following it materialized in front of Sean.* Sean: (Whoa... What... is that?) *The figure was blurry, but Sean could sort of make out the shape and the colors.* Figure: Sean. You must try to keep the battles to a minimum. You cannot push your Pokémon too hard. You must give them time inbetween battles to recover... A Pokémon Center does not always heal them completely. Sean: (... Yes... yes sir...) Figure: Also. Keep Ralts close to you at all times. She is your Guardian Pokémon now, remember that. *Ralts ran over to Sean's side.* Sean: (What's... a "Guardian Pokémon...?") Figure: And lastly. Be wary of some of your friends, as they may betray you at some point. Sean: (..... This is all so sudden... I don-) *All of a sudden, Sean sprang off his mat.* Sean: /... What is going on.....?/ *He looks around, and sees everyone else still asleep.* Samantha: ... Did you have a nightmare? *Sean looks over at Samantha.* Sean: Well, not neccessari- *gasp* *Samantha's eyes were glowing a vibrant light green in tha dark. The sight of it makes your heart jump.* Sean: .... ah..... Samantha: I know, I get this a lot. I was actually born with nocturnal eyes, just so you know. They may appear that they are glowing, but they are just reflecting off the small amount of light that's here. Don't be alarmed, it's just natural. Sean: ........ Okay..... What time is it? Samantha: It's still pretty late, about 1:00, maybe? Sean: Okay, thank you, I'm going to try to go back to sleep. Samantha: Okay, good night. Sean: ... Good night. *Sean lays back down.* *He notices Ralts, lying next to him, fast asleep.* Sean: (.... Guardian Pokémon...? What did that person mean...? ..... And what was with him...? I've never seen anything like him before...) *Sean began to doze off.* *Morning soon came.* *As Sean slowly got up off the mat that he had slept on, he noticed that there was a little bit of light shining through the corridor.* Sean: (...It must be morning.) *He looked around, still to see that everyone was still asleep. Even Samantha had fallen asleep.* *Sean rubbed his eyes, and got up, then walked out into the lobby of the Pokémon Center, where he could see the sunrise out the window.* *A flock of bird Pokémon flew by; their shadow's reflected by the sun.* Female voice: Well, you sure are up, early. *Sean turned around, and saw Nurse Joy standing at the entrance to the corridor.* Sean: Yeah... I had a weird dream last night, I guess it messed with my sleep. Nurse Joy: ... So, there are some pastries in the back that I can heat up for you for breakfast, if you'd like... Sean: Oh, really? That would be great... thanks so much. *Nurse Joy smiled and walked into the far back storage room.* *Bartleby walked out of one of the rooms, and passed Nurse Joy on the way.* Bartleby: Oh, hey, Sean, mornin'! Sean: Oh, hey, good morning, Bartleby. *Jolteon soon followed him out.* Bartleby: So, hey, Sean... I don't know if it's okay with you, but I'd really like to hear 'bout what happened last night! *Sean walked over to the set of chairs and sat down, which Bartleby followed.* Sean: ... Im sorry, Bartleby, I'm just trying to take grasp some of the things that are happening right now... Bartleby: ... Ah, shame. *Jolteon stretched out it's legs and then layed down next to Bartleby's legs.* *Bartleby leaned down and stroked his head with his hand.* Sean: ... So, how long have you had that Jolteon of yours? Bartleby: Ah, Jolteon? Me and him go way back... I remember findin' him as a lil' baby Eevee... It was maybe about 4 months ago when it happened. I remember me and Cassie were out at this one nice lil' place on a hillside. Me an' Cassie usually like goin' there for picnics and such. Anyways, so, out of nowhere, this huge storm hits... and let me tell ya, that storm hit hard. So, naturally, we quickly grab our things and get the heck out of there, and on our way, Cassie notices out o' the corner of her eye, there's this little Eevee hidin' under a tree stump, with a hurt leg. I'm telling her that we need to get out of there, but she really insisted on helpin' that Eevee. Now, you know Cassie... Ya can't say "no" to that cute lil' face. I took my jacket off, and then tried to wrap him in it. He was defiant at first, but he realized I was tryin' to help him, so he let me. I got him bundled up, and then we ran back to our home. The next Pokémon Center was at least a mile away, and the storm showed no sign of lettin' up, so we had to take care of this little Eevee until it was possible to get it real help. Long story story short, we became Eevee's caretaker for a little bit, and we grew attached to eachother. That experience is what motivated me to become a trainer! *Nurse Joy walked in, holding a hot plate off freshly heat up danishes.* Nurse Joy: Alright, I hope you guys like cream cheese danishes. Bartleby: Aw, no way! These used to be my favorite snacks as a kid! Thanks so much, Ms. Joy! *As she set the plate on the table in front of them, Bartleby quickly grabbed one and dug in.* Nurse Joy: ... What's the matter, Sean? Aren't you hungry? Sean: ... Not really... I'm just really worried about Petaw... Nurse Joy: ... Hang on, I'm going to go check on the progress of everything. *Nurse Joy went into the other corridor on the other side of the Pokémon Center, where Petaw's room was.* *Bartleby gulped down his danish.* Bartleby: She's right Sean, you should really at least TRY to eat somethin'... *Sean hesitated, but then reached out for one of the danishes, and then took a bite out of it. His eyes widened, as it tasted very good.* Bartleby: See, now was that so hard? Look, your Pokémon's gonna be just fine, or else I'm a Mankey's uncle. Wallowing in self pity ain't gonna do anything, so there's no use in it. *Nurse Joy came back in and walked over to Sean.* Nurse Joy: Okay, so, Sean, Chansey is working her hardest, and there seems to be no issues so far. This is good news... Petaw's chances look very good. *A wave of relief rushed through Sean.* *All of a sudden, the PC next to the counter lit up, with an icon reading "Incoming Call."* *Nurse Joy ran over to it.* Nurse Joy: Are either of you from GreyVine? *Sean stood up and walked over to the PC.* Sean: I'm from Greyvine! Nurse Joy: Then it must be for you. You know how this works, right? It's facetime, and you use this button to hang up. Sean: Yes, thank you Nurse Joy. *Sean answered the call, as Nurse Joy went back into the corridor with Chansey and Petaw.* *A window popped up, with what looked like the inside of a familiar place, with two familiar faces.* Sean: Oh, Mom, and Professor Hickory! Medusa: Hi, Sean!! How are you? Are you okay?? Sean: Yes, Mom, I'm fine! Medusa: Okay! Thank goodness... Sorry, but all a mother can do is worry... Hickory: And yes, hello Sean! How has your journey been so far? Sean: Oh, well, I got my first badge! Hickory: Wow!! Already? Astounding! You must be a very determined trainer! Sean: Thanks! Medusa: Oh, Sean... Were you there for that incedant in Luster City?? I heard there was some kind of huge explosion next to this building... No one was hurt, but it just caused a lot of trouble... Sean: ... No, I wasn't there...... What happened...? Medusa: Oh, well, I saw it on the news, it said that it was the work of that demon girl! There was an eyewitness that said he saw the whole thing... He said that he managed to only get a glimpse of her before she tried to kill him! Luckily, she missed, and he got away, and then she just vanished... Sean: ... Mom... The eyewitness... can you describe him for me...? Medusa: ... Oh, well, I don't remember too much, but I remember he had this bright golden hair. Sean: (... The gold-haired boy, of course... Kattryn was definately telling the truth.) Medusa: Why do you ask? Sean: ... I was just curious. Thanks. Medusa: ... Well, I just called to check on you... I'm not used to having you be away for this long... I get lonely without you! Hickory: Ah, and Sean, out of curiousity, how many Pokémon have you caught so far? Sean: Well, right now, it's Petaw, and this one Ralts I caught. Hickory: Ralts, you said? I wasn't aware there were any in Monto... Where did you say you found it? Sean: I found her on the route right between GreyVine and Flora Town. Hickory: Hmm... Sean, you may have made a discovery! Now before we go, is there anything else you want to say? Sean: No, that's it- actually, Professor... Do you know anything about the term "Guardian Pokémon?" *Bartleby looked up, and started to walk over to Sean.* Hickory: "Guardian Pokémon?" Hmm... no, I can't say I have. What makes you ask? Sean: Nothing, really, I just had this wierd dream last night, and- Bartleby: Oh, hey, there! I'm Bartleby, a friend of Sean's! Medusa: Oh, hi there, Bartleby! Hickory: Ah, a pleasure to meet you! Bartleby: Yeah, me and Sean have something big planned for today, and if we're going to get it started, we best be moving now. Hickory: Ah, okay, I'm not going to stop you two. Medusa: Okay... Bye, Sean! I love you! Sean: ... I love you too, Mom! *Bartleby hung up.* Sean: Bartleby, what was tha- Bartleby: Did he not tell you? That's the number one rule, you do NOT let others know of our actions. Do you hear me? Sean: Wait... You know about this...? *Bartleby ignores Sean and goes back and sits back on the couch.* Sean: ..... *Shelby then came out from behind the corner of the corridor, and accidentally bumped into Sean.* Shelby: Omph- Oh! I'm so sorry, Sean... I'm not fully awake yet... Sean: Oh, it's fine, really. Oh, hey, Nurse Joy just set out some danishes that are really fresh, and they're really good, too! *Shelby's eyes lit up with excitement* Shelby: Ooh, danishes? The kind with the Bluk Berry jelly in the middle?? Those are my favorite! *Shelby then ran over to the table where the plate was set out, and immediately grabbed one.* *Cuttlepuc soon wobbled out of the hallway and tripped over itself next to Sean.* Sean: Ha, Cuttlepuc, I take it you're still waking up, too? Cuttlepuc: Puuu.... *Sean knelt down and helped Cuttlepuc to his feet.* Sean: (Oh! That reminds me...) *Sean stood up and walked over to Petaws corridor as Cuttlepuc ran over to Shelby's side.* *Sean peeked his head from around the corner and called for Nurse Joy.* Sean: Excuse me, Ms. Joy? *Nurse Joy answered back from the doorway of a utility closet across from Petaw's room.* Nurse Joy: Yes? What is it? Sean: What do our Pokémon have to eat? *Nurse Joy closed the closet and set down a box of various medical equipment.* Nurse Joy: Ah, yes... Thank you for reminding me... I'm sorry, but my hands are completely full a the moment, I'm going to have to ask for your help... Sean: Oh, yeah, sure. Nurse Joy: Oh, good, thanks... There should be some Pokémon food in the far-back storage next to where the danishes were... Oh, and may you please wake up Samantha on the way? Chansey and I have completed the special procedure, and we're both doing three things at once... Sean: Oh, yeah, sure! Nurse Joy: Thank you so much! *Nurse Joy picked the box back up and hauled it back into Petaw's room.* *Sean started back into his corridor and stopped by his room to wake up Samantha. However, right before he was about to waker her up, something caught Sean's eye.* *Samantha's bag was sitting on the table, and peeking out was a Pokéball that seemed to emit a very strange aura. Sean stepped closer out of curiousity, wondering what the strange sensation was.* Samantha: I take you're a guardian trainer now. *Sean's heart jumped, as Samantha was awake. Her voice had a more different tone than usual... more deep and serious.* Sean: ...... I... Samantha: I know, I was confused at first, too, but you have a big responsibility now. *She stood up and walked towards Sean.* You should treat your Ralts with extra special care; if something happens to her, you're as good as gone. *Samantha put the Pokéball back in her bag, and took it with her out of the room to go help Nurse Joy.* *Sean stood there for a moment in a state of shock, then looked down at Ralts, who was just starting to wake up.* Ralts: (Good morning, master!) Sean: (...... This must be why Ralts called me "master" to begin with... she must know more about this....) Ralts: (.... Hm...?) Sean: (... Oh, right... she can read my mind.....) Ah! Right! I need to get the Pokémon food... *Sean walked out of the room towards the back of the corridor, with Ralts slowly following him.* Sean: (.... I need to get my head straight right now.... Just focus on Petaw's recovery, and nothing else. I still don't fully understand what's going on, but I'm sure it will be revealed overtime.) *END OF EPISODE THIRTEEN* Category:Katthryn's Awakening Category:Monto Category:Episodes Category:Stories